


Let me try to fix you

by sulphuriccherry



Category: House M.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the true meaning of friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll take your muse away if you take mine

Wilson had said it before and he will say it again, House was using too much Vicodin. It didn't help that he has just come out of an asylum to help him with this very addiction. Now if the diagnostician was addicted to other things such as lollipops or hugging kittens, Wilson wouldn't have to make himself the bad guy. But need's must, and unfortunately Wilson is never that lucky. So Wilson forced himself to be the cruel-to-be-kind best friend and stop giving House his meds. No other doctor in the hospital would dish them out, due to strict instructions from Cuddy. 

He figured House would be finished his last load of drugs by now and would be back for more any day now. So as Wilson sat at his desk in oncology he timed the older man. James was looking over case loads and such as he began to think whether this was truly the right thing to do. He somehow managed to convince himself that without House he would not survive, so he had to do this if he liked it or not.

It took house forty-five minutes to come hobbling through the door. Swinging the door open he sung in a low yet operatic tone.

"Please Drug Wizard, give us your magic."

"No House." Wilson replied in a low monotone as he carried on red-penning his files.

"But moooom!" House wined as he used his cane to pull out the chair and slump in it. Wilson smiled unto him and carried on flicking through the charts, trying his best to memorize and not stare up at the man on front of him. 

I forgot to tell you, Wilson has an obscene crush on the older doctor, and he has done for as long as he could remember. From the first smile, the crush was born. And he would be lying if he said that he wasn't in love with him, but no matter the pain in his friends eyes he would carry on denying him the drugs, because by that means he would still get to see those beautiful eyes. 

"No buts, I won't be signing the drug deeds anymore."

 House looked his best friend up and down and pursed his lips. There was thirty seconds of silence before one of them spoke again.

"You're mocking me." House said. "You know I can't live without them and you've already written the prescription."

Wilson shook his head and looked up at his best friend with a solemn look on his face.

"Sorry House, not this time."

"But I'm in pain!" House exclaimed, the veins in his face becoming more noticeable.

"No, you are a pain. If you need to take drugs, ask someone else to help you. Better yet, just stop taking them and go on something lighter."

"No Wilson! I need this!" House shouted, disgruntled and angry. "You don't get it!"

"And you don't get it either House! If you overdose again, if you do something this ridiculous and carry on taking them in masses, you could die!" Wilson's voice elevated as he slammed the pen against the desk. 

"And that would be a bad thing?" House stood up and opened the door, with a look of sadness and pain on his face he began to walk out.

"House. You know-"

"Yeah. I know." House called as he slammed the door behind him, leaving Wilson alone at his desk.

Sure he felt bad about it, but House needed some tough love. 

After this, House decided best to ignore Wilson. He thought, the more he treated his best friend like shit, the more his friend would come closer to breaking and give him the drugs. Ah the logic of the fallen, you see, normally this would work. But now, James was not going to be pushed away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A bit of Wilson and Vicodin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but oh well.

House followed through with his plan and ignored Wilson for the next week. Every time Wilson was near him, instead of talk to him, insult him or turn and walk away, House would look at him. Glare at him even. And every time he stared Wilson down, he would look into his eyes and see something. 

He knew the look in his eyes meant two things, the first was that he was about to break and hand over the damned drugs so House wouldn't have to stop and cringe as he held his leg and leaned against the wall every two minutes, and the other, well, that's the first thing House had no idea of. There was something there with Wilson, perhaps it was guilt? Through seeing his best friend in pain and knowing it was his fault. 

House would admit, the pain hadn't yet developed since the last Vicodin take and it wasn't going to for a while. House used his pain and his acting to his advantage in order to make Wilson feel sorry for him, but that was not what he was seeing in his eyes. 

House's team noticed that he and Wilson were acting weird. Well for one they weren't talking, and another House wasn't taking meds. They didn't need a degree to be able to figure out what was happening.

House began to get grouchier and meaner, yes you heard right, House got meaner. And in that he was terrorizing the hospital until Lisa had nearly lost her shit with him and starting to want to fire him. He was full blown treating Wilson as if he didn't exist, and if he did he was insulting him. House became unbearable to the team. He was on pain meds, but nothing as good as Vicodin. It managed to keep him going for now.

One day the team had nothing to do, there were no cases or patients to see and House had given them no instructions. Perhaps he was trying to make them as bored and angered as he was? Nevertheless the team stayed in their room just in case they were called for. Remy wanted so badly to find something that could lift her boss's spirits so he could come back to work as the less hated arrogant son of a bitch he always was. 

"What are you doing?" Foreman looked to Hadley, whom was typing away on her laptop.

"I'm searching up House, I want to see if he had a life outside of this worth knowing. I already searched up Cuddy, Cameron and Taub."

Taub looked up at her. "Find anything interesting?"

"Not reeally. Just your tendency to subscribe to porn sites."

Foreman scoffed. "Don't search up my name."

As the two boys laughed, Hadley clicked on a link that brought her to a video on youtube. 

"Hey guys, come look at this!"

They all gathered around the laptop as the screen buffered for a minute or two. As it loaded the laptop began to play an old clip from a TV show. The music started and the screen began to play some weird graphics and then a picture of House and another man being stupid.

Finally as the show started, it showed House and this other man, dressing up as different characters and making funny sketches. 

"What is this?" Foreman laughed, they watched the screen as House started to walk into things on the stage, and even as he went on to sing. The team were laughing along to the video as the clicked another. 

"Perhaps," Started Taub. "We could find this guy and bring him in, he seem's like he was House's best friend. Perhaps he could make him better?"

"That's a possibility but what if they had a fight and broke up?"

"No time like the present to make up." Hadley noted. 

"Doesn't he have that other friend, you know, the crazy guy from the mental asylum?" Foreman asked, jotting down some notes.

"What that Alvi guy? Should we bring him in too?"

"No time like the present."

And thus it was settled, the team went off on another case. They spent the next few days trying to find the two men that they knew would get House's attention and hopefully make him smile. Not that he ever does, but its worth a shot. Anything to make their life less annoying.

Meanwhile, 

House had stormed into Wilson's office and was trying to read him.

"James." He said under his breath, just loud enough for him to hear. "James, please I need you to give me some."

"I... I can't House. What if you overdose?" Wilson dropped what he was doing and looked straight into House's eyes. 

House saw that something again, but couldn't figure out what it was. 

"I'm in pain, I'm suffering Wilson. I need it."

For ten seconds Wilson searched House's face and then finally broke.

"Fine, okay! But under one condition. You cut down. I don't want to be signing this off every two days."

"How 'bout a week. I think I can last a week."

"Really?" Wilson smiled. 

"I'll try it for you, if you give me the damned drugs that is."

So Wilson wrote and handed over the prescription. And House went back to his normal self. Although he still treated Wilson like a doormat and made him feel guilty all the time about the little things.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Hello my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh last chapter, kind of shitty I know,

House was insulting his team as per usual, of whom were acting very strange. Every time he spoke, they laughed, and although he thought this odd, he could not wrap his mind around it.

Taub was looking outside the glass wall for some off reason and Foreman looked as though he was keeping something inside.

Two minutes later Wilson walked in.

"How's the work load House?"

"Fine. These idiots aren't paying attention to me." He scoffed.

"You feeling a little left out are we?" He laughed. "I pay attention to you."

"Shut up Wilson. You don't count."

"I'm your best friend, I do count!"

"Sure." House spoke as he carried on looking at the others. 

Wilson wished he could just wrap his arms around the older man and tell him how much he loved him. He wished he could hug House just once. But that's not how House see's friendships. He doesn't do hugs and lovey friendship rubbish, not as far as he is concerned.

Wilson shook it off and sat down at the desk with the others.

Approximately three minutes later Taub's face lit up and he looked over at House.

"Hey Greg, Can you make an omelette without breaking eggs?"

House instantly knew what was happening and looked down, wide eyed and his team, and before he could utter a word of retaliation the door swung open and two men walked in. He did not turn, for he just stood there listening.

"H-ouse is in the hizz-ous!" Alvie rapped as he threw his arms around him.

Then everyone saw something they didn't expect to see. House smiled and hugged the man back, and then wrapped his arms around the other man whom introduced himself as Stephen. 

Wilson watched as the two men hugged, kissed each others cheeks and smiled. They talked and laughed for a minute or so.

"My lovely House." Stephen smiled. "I last heard from you on Christmas, I missed your wonderful voice. How is my most fantastic friend doing?"

"I am great, apart from this darn leg and this insufferable team." He beckoned towards them.

Wilson stared up at them, not wanting to believe what was on front of his eyes. House was hugging and kissing and smiling. That never happened with him, not once, and it really hurt. Wilson finally figured out why their friendship wasn't a normal one. He was just a drug mule. House only wanted him for his meds, and his house. There was no reason other than that, their wasn't much closeness between them, no secrets or truths told. 

Wilson's mind was swimming with horrible thoughts and before he let them explode his head, he stood up and tried to force his way out the door before he was stopped.

"You must be Wilson! House's best friend?" Stephen asked him. 

With a hasty breath, James looked up and him and shook his head, "Sorry, you have the wrong guy, I'm not his best friend."

With that Wilson walked off as fast as he could to his office. As he walked into the middle of the room and looked out the window, House walked in behind him.

"Wilson, what the hell was that?!"

"What?" He grunted and carried on staring.

"Back there. Why did you say you weren't my best friend?"

"Because I'm not. I am just your pharmacist. Let's face it, you don't care about me, you care about the drugs."

"And what gave you that conclusion, James."

There he was again, using first names. Every time House called him that he wanted to fall over, his legs turning to jelly. Another awful symptom of the crush disease.

"You hug them." Wilson spun around. "You hug them and you smile and you kiss them, you don;t do that with me and we've been 'best friends' for years."

"So because I don't touch you, I don't like you!"

"FUCK IT HOUSE! I bet you have fucked them you seem to love them so much!"

"Are you... are you jealous?"

Wilson looked down at his feet and then back up to House. "Noo..."

"You are. You want me to fuck you."

Wilson stepped back and looked up before looking away. "Noo.."

"Have you ever thought the reason I am not all over you is because I respect you?" House uttered, moving in closer to the younger man.

"You... respect me? But you won't hug me."

House shook his head. "I push away those that mean more to me, that have a way to move in closer. Why do you think the last time I spoke to Stephen was last Christmas, it's July for gods sake."

Wilson's eyes searched the other man's face for truth. 

"But, but what if I want you to be close to me?"

"Like Stephen or like Lisa close?"

There was a silence as the older stepped closer again. "James?"

"Both." 

Before Wilson could tell what was happening, House laid his lips against his friends and together they shared a first beautiful kiss. House moved his hand to James' neck as he deepened it, laying his body against Wilson's. 

Wilson moaned into the kiss before pulling away slightly, so their lips were almost touching.

"What have you not done with them?"

House laughed and kissed Wilson quickly before replying. 

"Everything I'm about to do with you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
